


Home

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [8]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub
Summary: this still makes me feel things





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this still makes me feel things

He grips the blanket tighter around himself to capture as much warmth as he can. The body beside him stirs. As he rolls over, his limbs sprawl across it in hopes to prevent it from moving.

“Mmm… you took the blanket again…” mutters Trahearne whose arms are lazily placed around him.

Eorlos snorts out a sleepy laugh. “Yeah… what ya gonna do 'bout it…” He nuzzles into the Firstborn's chest. “Mffm, go back to sleep, old man…”

He huffs. “I'm not old…”

“Shut up… you're—” Eorlos yawns. “... you're exactly thirty. I did the math in my head…”

“I don't think I quite trust your head right now.”

“Whatever, old man…”

Trahearne's arms close snuggly around him, and Eorlos sighs with a smile playing on his lips. With his face smushed against Trahearne's chest, he knows he's where he needs to be.

_Home._


End file.
